


My man

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Klaus introduces his new girlfriend to his siblings but Caroline gets word of this and shows up to prove that Klaus is her’s.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Kudos: 35





	My man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries.

Klaus Mikaelson is bringing his new girlfriend home to meet his siblings. His girlfriend Camille is excited and nervous to meet his siblings she knows his family has money and knows his sister is a model. " You definitely have a type Nik."

Cami looks up to Klaus in confusion. Klaus glares at Rebekah and Kol. " Shut up where are our other siblings."

" Elijah's in his study with Katherine, Freya is out with Lucien and Finn is somewhere with Sage. Cami reminds me of someone I can't put my finger on it. What do you think Bekah?"

Rebekah smirks at Cami she doesn't like her. " Yes it's on tip on tongue. The name just won't come to me."

Xxx

After meeting everyone Cami started to get a little comfortable around his sibling she's sitting in the living and on the coffee table is a magazine on the cover is Rebekah, Katherine and Caroline." Rebekah you know Caroline she is so beautiful I don't know what I would do if I met her. She's one of my role models."

Rebekah shares a smirk with her sister in law Katherine. They both are texting Caroline. " Yes I know her she's just like everyone else. Well not everyone."

She directed that last comment at Cami.

Klaus takes Cami out to dinner he didn't want his siblings making anymore side comments about her, that she wasn't understanding and he wasn't explaining to her.

Xxx

A couple minutes after they leave the front doors burst open. "Who is this floozy moving in on my man."

Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine come to the foyer and see their best friend Caroline Forbes. Who is in a white faux fur coat, a black dress with cut outs on the sides and a deep v line and black thigh high boots. Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah are all supermodels, she also happens to be Klaus ex wife. She met Klaus through Katherine who she has known since kindergarten. Katherine is married to Klaus older brother Elijah, when they were dating Elijah surprised Katherine at a girls night he had Klaus with him and it was love at first sight for both Caroline and Klaus. They started dating that night and three months later they were engaged, They were married for almost ten years.

" Her name is Camille she is an uglier you. It was disgusting watching them she hangs on to his every word and was giving him serious love eyes. While Nik was just rigid."

"So he divorces me saying I cheated on him and the first person he dates after the divorce looks exactly like me except uglier. Don't worry I'll get rid of her give me ten minutes she'll be history. When they get back from wherever they went I need Kol to distract Camille and get Nik to go to his room where I will be. Rebekah can you text me when they pull up and Katherine until they show up catch me up on everything. We need to make sure Camille sees Nik with me. Also I've missed you guys so much."

Xxx

Klaus pulls into the driveway Rebekah texts Caroline who is upstairs with Katherine. When they enter Kol rushes up to Cami " Cami I want to get to know you our family is very close so we need to know about the people dating our siblings so tell me all about yourself."

Cami is a little shocked she was under the impression Klaus' siblings didn't like her. She starts to go to the living with Kol and Klaus follows when Kol looks back at his brother. " She'll meet you upstairs Nik."

Xxx

Klaus enters his room and it smells different it usually smells like like a forest and spices his cologne but it smells of lavender. He gets to his bathroom where the smell is the strongest and inside is a naked Caroline in a bubble bath. Her leg up in the air as she runs her fingers down it washing it. Klaus is speechless also a little turned on he can never resist Caroline especially when she's naked. "Wh-what are you doing here love."

Caroline stands up in the tub all the water and bubbles sliding down her body she puts a perfectly manicured hand out and Klaus takes it and helps her out of the tub and hands her a towel. Before Caroline puts the towel on she places her wet body up against his and runs her wet hands down his chest. " I missed you. I know you missed me too don't try to deny it."

Klaus opens his mouth to say something but closes it when he sees Caroline bend over ass in the air to dry her legs. When she glances back at him she smiles when she sees the bulge in his pants.

Since Klaus saw her in the tub he has been resisting the urge to kiss her. The love and chemistry between them is still there. Klaus reaches out for Caroline and pins her to the wall and attacks her lips. Caroline smiles and runs her fingers threw his hair and wraps her legs around his waist.

Xxx

" I should be getting back to Klaus."

" No tell me more about your uncle. Also you haven't told me about any ex boyfriends. I want to know everything."

Xxx

Klaus throws Caroline on the bed, takes his wet shirt off and leaves a trail of kisses from her stomach up to her lips." I've missed you so much."

"Cami stop were not done yet."

"Come back."

Caroline hears them on the stairs. " Say it again."

Klaus kisses right below her ear and look into her eyes. " I missed you Caroline. I never stopped loving you."

Caroline kisses him " I love you too."

"Klaus!"

Both Klaus and Caroline look in the doorway and see a angry Cami. Klaus rolls off Caroline onto his side and exposes Caroline's naked body. Caroline smirks when she sees Cami's uncomfortable expression she rakes her nails across Klaus chest. " Do you mind? We're in the middle of something."

Cami notices who is with Klaus and is speechless she takes a step back. " Oh my god your Caroline Forbes. I love you. Your my role model."

"I don't care if I'm your god why are you here?"

Cami is taken back Caroline always seemed so nice in interviews. " Klaus why are you with Caroline. We're dating. Im falling in love with you."

"Oh I didn't know your dating, he never mentioned you. I'll leave you two alone then."

Caroline gets off the bed still naked and not trying to hide anything. "Hand me my dress it's next to you."

" This is a dress?"

" Right off the Paris fashion show runway, I fell in love with it the first time I tried it on, so did Nik if I remember correctly."

Caroline puts her dress and boots on. She leaves a kiss on Klaus cheek and caress his chin. " We'll talk later it was good seeing you again."

Caroline gets to the doorway when Cami speaks " Why are you here? And with Klaus I thought you only knew Rebekah, and Katherine?"

Caroline turns around and faces both of them looking a thousand times better than Cami who is in jeans and a greenish sweater with combat boots. Caroline puts on her best runway face. " I'm his wife well ex wife as of two months ago. Because of an accusation on his part."

Cami looks between them " You were married? Why didn't you tell me you were married before and to her. You know she is my role model and inspiration for everything."

Klaus not even paying attention to Cami answers Caroline " You cheated on me I saw you with Enzo."

" You saw me give him a kiss because I was congratulating him on proposing to Bonnie. Then you wouldn't hear me out when I tried to tell you the truth."

Xxx

" Looks like your plan didn't work they are still together."

Caroline sitting between Rebekah and Katherine looks over at Kol." I'm offended in your faith in me. Just wait the girl will be history, and I will be a Mikaelson once again."

Kol leans forward in his chair. " Let's make this more interesting I already have a bet with Rebekah and Katherine that you can't do this they think you can. Our bet will be Nik won't come down. If he doesn't you set me up with your hot friend Davina."

" And if he does what do I get?"

Kol holds his arms out "What do you want darling?"

Caroline smiles and leans forward " You pay for our second wedding."

Kol and Caroline shake hands.

Xxx

Ten seconds after they make the bet they hear Cami scream, storm down the stairs and slam the front door. Klaus walks into the living room. "Caroline can we talk?"

Caroline smiles at Kol who looks depressed. He bet fifty dollars to both Rebekah and Katherine that Caroline couldn't do this. He loves Caroline she's one of his best friends but he wanted to have fun. On Caroline's way out she mouths pay up to Kol.

Xxx

Klaus took her to his studio he gives her a glass of bourbon and they sit on the couch. " I'm an ass. I should of listened to you. It's just that I saw you with Enzo on the swing in the backyard, and you told me you were exercising. I came out to give you some raspberry lemonade and see you kiss him."

" You are an ass. I was exercising Enzo texted me and said I have huge news. Enzo's been one of my best friends since high school, so I've seen first hand his relationship with Bonnie. So when he texted me I have huge news I texted back come over. When he told me he proposed I was so excited for him that I kissed him on the cheek. You really think I like your art fan girls Aurora and Genevieve throwing themselves all over you at every opening, gallery, and show. I don't but I would never divorce you because of it. We were together for almost ten years thinking about starting a family and you threw it away because of a misinterpretation. Do you know how that made me feel that you didn't want me anymore I thought there was something wrong with me, I didn't want to leave Davina's apartment it took Davina, Katherine and Rebekah almost two weeks to get me to at least go outside and another week to rejoin civilization again. You broke my heart.

" How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline thinks about it she sees the puppy dog face Klaus is making and decides to punish him for hurting her when he told her he's divorcing her. " Your going to have to do a lot of begging, and of course another proposal which has to top the first one. Also you have to accept my friendship with Enzo something you didn't do the first time. Also an apology."

Klaus knows what he did was stupid he divorced her in a fit of anger when he calmed down he realized what he did but it was too late. He hated himself for doing it. He asked Rebekah and Katherine how she was doing everyday. A couple weeks ago he decided that if she can move on from him then he can move on too but the thing is for him he doesn't want to move on he found his one, the one girl for him and he lost her. With this second chance he is not going to make the same mistake twice. She is his queen and he will spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

" Caroline I am so sorry I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you to prove just how sorry I am. I was so stupid if I could take it back I would."

Xxx

Two days later Klaus invites Caroline over to the house and he has a romantic dinner planned in the backyard, with twinkling lights hung all over the backyard, violin players in the corner, and her favorite foods. After dinner he kneels in front of her " Caroline my love, you are the only person who believes in me and makes me a better person I love you so much. Will you marry me again?"

For Caroline she loved their first proposal which was in Paris in front of the Efile tower fireworks went off when she said yes. But she loves this proposal more it's heartfelt, no props, just straight from the heart. She loves him so much for her Klaus is the only man for her. She can not imagine herself with someone else.

"Yes I will marry you again."


End file.
